


Beary Valentine

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Kaiba Seto needs some help finding a Valentine gift for his boyfriend, Hiroto Honda. But with a little nudge from Jounouchi, he finds just the thing.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Beary Valentine

Valentines day was coming, and Seto needed a gift for his significant other. Hiroto was by no means complicated to get gifts for, as his boyfriend enjoyed the little things. But Seto didn’t want to get him a little thing for Valentines, that just wasn’t how he was. But he also absolutely hated going shopping by himself.

So he’d asked for Jounouchi’s help. Because of Seto’s relationship with Hiroto, the two had become pretty good friends over time. And coincidence had it that Jounouchi could use his help as well, as the blond had started dating Otogi Ryuuji about a year ago, and this would be their first Valentines as a couple. Otogi might not be as rich as Seto, but he was still pretty well off, and Seto could understand how it was hard to find something for someone who could buy whatever they wanted. 

The two were walking through the mall, going in a handful of stores but coming out with nothing. Jounouchi suggested they’d take a drink break, so they did. Jounouchi with a blueberry slurpee and Seto with an iced caramel coffee. Across the bench they were sitting on was a build-a-bear store, and Seto stared at it for a bit.

“Did ye know they have yer white coat as one of the outfit options?”, Jounouchi suddenly said, and Seto huffed in response, looking at the store again. When he looked up, he found Jounouchi watching him, eyebrow raised.

“Absolutely not”  
“He’d love it”  
“It’s cheesy”.  
“Ye say as if ye’ve never done cheesy things for Hon”

Seto grunted, looking at the store, back at Jounouchi, back at the store. “Fine”, he grumbled as he got up. Jounouchi followed with a snigger.

——

Valentines Day rolled around, and Seto woke up to warm Hiroto snuggles. “Morning babe”, he heard Hiroto’s sleepy voice, the voice he had come to love so much, whisper to him, followed by a kiss to his head. “Mornin’”, he mumbled back, snuggling into the warmth.

“I’ll make some breakfast for us, okay?”, Hiroto said after a while, pressing another kiss to Seto’s forehead and getting out of bed. Seto let out a soft whine at the loss of warmth, before yawning and sitting up. “Wait”, he mumbled sleepily.

Hiroto looked at him curiously as Seto got out of bed, clumsily, and walked over to his closet and taking out a package. “Happy Valentines”, he mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed as he handed Hiroto the package.

Hiroto opened it to reveal a cream coloured stuffed bear, wearing, indeed, Kaiba’s signature white coat. Hiroto looked at him, mouth open in surprise, and Seto said nothing, simply reached over to press the bear’s paw.

“I love you, Hiroto”, the bear said, in Seto’s voice. 

Hiroto gasped, looking from the bear to Seto, who was sure had strawberry cheeks right now.

“I thought... for when I’m away for work. And you miss me...”, Seto mumbled, glancing away and coughing once in hopes to conceal his embarrasment.

Hiroto smiled, taking Seto’s hand and making him look at him. “I love it, it’s perfect”. Hiroto cupped his lover’s cheeks, bringing their lips together in a slow, soft kiss. Breaking apart, he smiled at Seto, and Seto smiled back.

“So how about that breakfast, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request on twitter from Bitterpixiebro :3 please check them out if you are into stubbornshipping for that good stubborn content!


End file.
